ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M5: The Birdcage - Day 1
Votes *Alpha Werewolf accuses shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=822982&postcount=13 *dwolfe accuses Alpha Werewolf http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=823020&postcount=14 *Brickroad accuses Alpha Werewolf http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=823060&postcount=17 *Umby accuses Alpha Werewolf http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=823066&postcount=18 *Alpha Werewolf retracts accusation of shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=823083&postcount=21 *Umby retracts accusation of Alpha Werewolf http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=823575&postcount=68 *Alpha Werewolf accuses JohnB http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=823746&postcount=80 *Paul le Fou accuses Alpha Werewolf http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=824455&postcount=118 *spineshark accuses Martinet http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=824866&postcount=148 *Alpha Werewolf accuses Martinet http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=824870&postcount=149 *Brickroad accuses Martinet http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=824887&postcount=152 *Mr. J accuses Javex http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=824940&postcount=154 *kaisel accuses Martinet http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=824981&postcount=160 *Nodal accuses Javex http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=824996&postcount=162 *McClain142 accuses Javex http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=825039&postcount=169 *Byron accuses Alpha Werewolf http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=825050&postcount=170 *Martinet accuses Javex http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=825056&postcount=171 *spineshark accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=825070&postcount=173 *Javex accuses Alpha Werewolf http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=825090&postcount=176 *Kayma accuses Alpha Werewolf http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=825093&postcount=177 *dtsund accuses namelessentity http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=825095&postcount=178 *Martinet accuses Alpha Werewolf http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=825096&postcount=179 *JohnB accuses shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=825124&postcount=180 *fanboymaster accuses Alpha Werewolf http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=825132&postcount=182 *namelessentity accuses shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=825168&postcount=187 *McClain142 accuses shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=825216&postcount=189 Alpha Werewolf is lynched and revealed as a Citizen. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=825255&postcount=192 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=825250&postcount=191 shivam - 3 Alpha Werewolf JohnB namelessentity McClain142 Alpha Werewolf - 7 dwolfe Brickroad Umby Paul le Fou Byron Javex Kayma Martinet fanboymaster JohnB - 0 Alpha Werewolf Martinet - 3 spineshark Alpha Werewolf Brickroad kaisel Javex - 2 Mr. J Nodal McClain142 Martinet Umby - 1 spineshark namelessentity - 1 dtsund Flavor Start of Game http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=822799&postcount=1 Maybe it was better than ending up in the dead-book. One night you're having a grand time at the local kip. The next morning you discover anyone who attempts to escape this little corner of Sigil either found their way back to the center, or was never herd of again. There was a cutter who knew the dark of it, though. Name was Destil. Was. Just some backwater prime from a berg you'd never herd of, of course you didn't listen. "We've been sealed off from the city, mazed. And it's because someone or something here has brought the blood war with them. The lady doesn't like that." Who's ever herd of an entire city block being mazed, anyway? Figured he had a bit too much bub that night. The next morning he found was dead in his bunk. That put the fire to the rest of you. Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=822916&postcount=3 Light filled the streets, ebbing through the smoke, haze and soot of the city. The corpse of Destil was still warm, blood pooled from a shallow stab wound to one arm being the only visible injury. His other hand still grasped the windowsill above the bed, as if he fell attempting to leap to the alley below. "Poison." Umby leaned over the body solemnly. "Osyluth." "A what?" Nodal looked confused. "A Bone devil, you leatherhead." Kayma scoffed. "How's a cager to know that?" dtsund looked puzzled. "The way his muscles are almost slogging off the bone. And also this." Umby pulls open the shutter: a sheet of solid ice blocks the dim light from the street, causing a cool mist to roll down into the room. End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=730746&postcount=585 The dim light in the street faded into darkness. When the final vote was cast Alpha Werewolf stared out across the group. Berk didn't fight back, didn't even raise his voice in protest. dwolfe lead the group upstairs, to the third floor window Destil had tried to leap out of to freedom. Ice wall was melted, the window hung open, firelight from the city above flickering in the sky. It's rare that giving someone the rope was this literal. Alpha Werewolf took the rope himself with a silent nod, his fingers running slowly over the hemp, taking in the texture. Paul le Fou secured one end to the bed and Alpha Werewolf placed the noose around his neck. Without looking back to the group he turned and dropped. The snap was sickening. Byron lead the group on searching Alpha Werewolf's room, while Kayma and Martinet cut down the corpse. No fire, no brimstone, no shifting back into the form of some hideous hell-spawned creature. fanboymaster brought down his belongings and tossed them onto the bar. Nothing more incriminating than an old pocket knife and a flier for a seedy brothel in the hive. Alpha Werewolf was a citizen. The group went back to their rooms in silence. And fear. Notable Events None Category:Phases